diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Seidou High vs. Ouya Metropolitan
The Seidou High vs. Ouya Metropolitan High match is a match of the Fall Tokyo Metropolitan Tournament Quarter Finals. This match was held on October 17th at 12:30 P.M. Starting Members *'Seidou High' *1st - Kuramochi Youichi *2nd - Shirasu Kenjirou *3rd - Kominato Haruichi *4th - Miyuki Kazuya *5th - Maezono Kenta *6th - Furuya Satoru *7th - Toujou Hideaki *8th - Kanemaru Shinji *9th - Sawamura Eijun *Tokyo Metropolitan Ōya High School *1st - *2nd - *3rd -Sumi *4th -Kazuga Hiro *5th -Yamazato *6th - Kato *7th - Ito *8th - Maki *9th - Wakabayashi Gou Score Summary of the Game Sawamura strikes out Ouya's first and second hole. With two outs and no runners, Miyuki calls for the changeup. Sawamura tries to execute but embarrassingly fails, and walks the third hole. Ouya's fourth batter surprisingly bunts and a bad throw from Kanemaru to Maezono puts Ouya in scoring position. With runners on third and first, Sawamura faces fifth batter, Yamazato. Ouya's playing mind games on Sawamura, first making the him commit a balk followed by a RBI. At the bottom of the first, Ouya scores 2 runs. At Seidou's offense, Haruichi bunts after Shirasu got a base hit. Batting next is Miyuki who got a hit earlier on. The first pitch is a strike, next is a ball, the third is a foul, followed by another ball. The fifth pitch, Wakabayashi changes his form, pitching from the side surprising Miyuki. The batted ball bounces to Wakabayashi's mitt and Miyuki is out on first. Maezono hits a fly ball to left field that is caught by the fielder. At Seidou's defense, Sawamura does a good job keeping Ouya to two runs. Top of the fifth, Tojou makes a double landing a hit between left and center. Kanemaru sacrifice bunts, advancing Tojou to third. Batting eighth for Seidou is Asou who hit up a low ball to center. The fielder catch the ball quickly throwing back home in an effort to out Tojou at the plate. Tojou however, still scores. Bottom of the fifth, Sawamura doesn't let Ouya's batters get on base, and Coach Araki wonders if that's the ability of a secondary pitcher. At the top of the sixth, Kuramochi smacks away the first pitch, making it to first. Batting next is Shirasu. Wakabayashi throws a forkball for the first strike. The second pitch is a fastball to the outside which Shirasu hit straight on. He too, gets on base while Kuramochi advances to second. Seidou's clean-ups are next, starting with Haruichi. The first strike is a forkball, followed by a shootball. It is revealed that after watching Ouya's games several times, Nabe notices that Ouya switches the fielding position based on the batter and this observation makes it easier for Seidou's batters to determine if the next pitch is a fastball. Haruichi also hits, right over the second baseman and Kuramochi makes it back home, tying the game. Wakabayashi is frustrated. Ouya's battery walks Miyuki, but face Maezono. Coach Araki realizes that Seidou might've noticed the fielding change and lets his players know. Wakabashi throws to the inside and Maezono swings his bat. Wakabayashi thinks its a foul but the ball lands into left field resulting to one more run for Seidou. Batting sixth is Tojou who quickly notices the change in fielding position. He aims for a fastball to the outside but to his surprise, the course is to the inside. The batted ball bounce to Wakabayashi, who throws to home, then from home to first, pulling off the double play. Batting next is Kanemaru who gets out on first. Wakabayashi thanks his coach, admitting that he would've panicked had Araki not noticed Seidou's strategy. Araki gives his props on Seidou and tells his players that they should return to their basics. Seidou's defense, the lead-off batter fouls the first pitch but then is out on a liner to third. The second batter pulled an infield hit, making it on base. The third hole is up and Miyuki notices the batters standing far forward. He considers using the changeup but decides to get the strikes on the inside instead. The batter fouls the first pitch. A flashback of Ouya's players practicing long hits is shown, to which Araki advices his players to hit all the way for it suits the team best. The batter then hit the ball straight to center field. Miyuki calls for a time out. Sawamura's teammates try to loosen him up by telling the pitcher that they are starting to acknowledge his abilities— Sawamura is very flattered. Miyuki tells Sawamura of their strategy and the use of the changeup. Bottom of the sixth and runners on first and second. Ouya's clean-up, Hiro Kasuga is at-bat. Miyuki calls for a pitch that's low and away since its the most effective against batters who swing early. Kasuga fouls the pitch as well as the next. A couple of spectators wonder if Sawamura is getting tired but in truth, he's only thrown 56 pitches in six innings. The third pitch is high and inside but is a ball. The fourth pitch, Miyuki calls for the changeup. Sawamura's heart race and can't explain what he feels. He successfully executes the pitch, striking Kasuga out. Batting fifth is Yamazato who popped-out a fastball. Top of the seventh, Wakabayashi struck out Seidou's batters, three for three and Sawamura does the same to Ouya's batters at the bottom. At the top of the eighth, Haruichi hits a home run increasing Seidou's lead to two. The next batters follow suit and by the bottom of the ninth, Seidou is up by four. Furuya is frustrated not being able to pitch, but Kataoka sends Sawamura to close the game. After a combo play from Haruichi and Kuramochi, and three strike outs, Seidou wins and move on to the semis. Trivia *Despite the match's official date being Sunday, October 17, the tournament chart in the anime mistakenly states that this match occurs on Saturday, October 16. References Category:Matches